What's this life for?
by Sakura123
Summary: [COMPLETE: ALL CHAPTERS EDITED 09.17.06] Dave Creedy's life from teenager to adult, and how he came to meet wtih Quinn. Epilouge II up!
1. Chapter I: What's this life for?

**_What's this life for?_**

* * *

**Date:** 6/7/03 10:46:51 _(am eastern daylight time)_

_**Updated**: 9/17/06 _

**_Disclaimer:_** Reign of Frie bleongs to Rob Bowman. I own nothing nor am I making any money off this. No Flames please. If you don't like it, Don't read any further than you will. I proof read this as best I could, sorry if there's any more problems. Enjoy! Forgive me if the timelines seem off, I tried counting the years as best I could (_it wasn't easy_).**  
**

_

* * *

_

_Hooray for a child _

that make's it through

if there's any way

because,

the answer lies in you

* * *

The wheels of a thin framed bicycle spun at a medium speed as it wheeled freely down the Concrete hills of Edinburgh. 13-year-old Dave Creedy (mostly just Creedy to his friends) rounded the corner passed _Jossy's Pub_ on his new blue bike with the wind flowing through his curly brunette hair. His blue eyes were set fimly on his goal to get home after coming from his school. His legs ached not one bit as peddled faster and faster, in a race to get across the street to his small apartment. The radio hanging on his pants crackled with static as he passed several metal objects. 

_  
_..._Reports of burning countries and rain forests, have been pieced together, to what scientists say are Dragons. Biblical creatures of medieval tales, and folk legends. "Such a creature," states the government officials, "does not exist. This is simply an act of terrorism upon the nation, the perp_..."

Creedy reached down and flicked the "off" button on his radio. He looked up at the sky for a brief moment; It was darker than usual, even on a cloudy day. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he continued on down the street toward his home.

* * *

Province Creedy stalked around her house inside her kitchen, fumbling with the pots and pans, dropping them into soapy dishwater. Her hands went searching under the surface of suds for the dishrag. The sound of a bike being brought up to the wall next to the backdoor was brought to her attention. Her hazle-blue eyes shifted from the sink and looked up toward the window. A smile graced her features as she watched her kick around a soccer ball that had been chewed up by the next-door neighbor's Bloodhound. 

Afrter a while Creedy stopped kicking the ball and headed for the backdoor. Province watched the door swing open, and Creedy step inside with a wary look on his face. Province waited until his curious mind ebbed and his blue eyes turned toward her. "Hi mum," He said in a cheery voice. Province nodded in response. Creedy bit his bottom lip, his gaze lingered on his mother for the longest time before he headed for the exit of the kitchen.

"Dave?"

Creedy turned his head toward his mother, with raised eyebrows. "Yea, Mum?" He replied. Province turned slowly away from the sink, she gave her son a gentle smile. "How was school today?" She asked. Creedy chuckled rubbing his behind. "Painful as always," He joked, walking off. Province forced herself to laugh once he was gone. With that out of her system she retuned to scrubbing her pots and pans. She wished he was happier. Things weren't great around the household, she would admit that; When his father left this world, it seemed that whatever remnant of Creedy's boisterous and upbeat personality, fled with his soul. Province regarded her murky reflection in the water with disdain, the uneasy feeling twisting in her stomach did not leave her.

* * *

_They're soul's are lost _

Because

they could never find

What's this life for?

What's this life for?

What this life for?

What's this life for...

* * *

Creedy shuffled into his bedroom, dropping his book bag onto the floor. His room was dark due his curtains being closed, and he was too tired to open them. The only lively thing inside the room was a disco light hanging from the wall, reflecting its' multicolored neon light on the wall as it spun around and around.

He flopped onto his bunk for 2 playing around with his stuffed animal which happened to a plush-wolf doll, who look no more scary than Stephen King's _IT_. "What a bloody bad movie," He muttered to himself, rememerbing the time he watched it with his mother. She did all the jumping and grabbing of the hand while he looked on boredom, wondering when the film would end. He exhaled slowly resting his chin on the back of his hand. Soon afterwards he succumbed to sleep, too tired to even think about dinner.

* * *

Outside the winged beast thought to be nothing more than a myth, a legend in stories, circled over Scotland above the clouds, ready to bring it's fire upon the unsuspecting city. Tucking its wings against its body the beast dove donward at encredible speeds. When the city was close enough to his liking, he threw his head back. With one intake of air the beast expelled the mixture of nitro and napalm from his mouth that quickly transformed into a roaring ball of fire, ripping through the clouds, toward the streets and buildings...

* * *

Creedy awoke to the smell of something burning, burning like someone torched it. He rolled lazily about in his bed, his brow furrowed in concern as the smell of smoke grew in intensity. With a dry cough his blue eyes snapped open; There was an almost supernatural glow emitting from the end of his bed, however, this was not what alarmed him. Pushing up from his lying position his face blanched as he discovered his bedroom floor was set aflame. Another oddity was the roof of the apartment building had vanished, leaving his room unprotected against the fire and rain. "What the bloody hell?" He cried frantically. Creedy leapt from off his bed, careful not step into the flames, he dashed out of his room in a blind frenzy, refusing to give into the agony of his choking lungs. He stumbled aimlessly toward what he hoped was an exit only as the entire complex was came down around his ears. His heart pounded wickedly in his chest, the fear of the building coming down onto him was maddening. Creedy leapt over the couch in the middle of the floor heading down the corridor before him that lead him to his mother. As much as much as he wanted to leave, his mother was his first priority. He hoped he was fast enough to reach her in time. 

"_Mum! Mum_!" Creedy yelled as loud as his lungs would allow him. He rushed through the burning hall toward the missing doorway to his mother's room. He took a daring leap from the broken wall into the room. Not a single thing was recongizable through the haze of smoke. The rooftop was also missing from this room as well. "Mum where are you?" Creedy continued through the fire, searching for his mother. His mind was blinded by panic, he attempted to take another step forward when a corpse fell through the open space above him. It wriggled for a few seconds, a strong indication the person was either still alive or dying as the fire swirled around its body. Creedy would've just mistaken it for another person living in the complex, if it had not been for the coral shell necklace laced around the corpses' fingers. The 13 year old stumbled backward in horror as he looked upon the brunt face of Province, her mouth agape, her eyes wide with fear forever frozen in her charred features. Acting upon instinict, Creedy leapt over his dead mother and headed down the burning stairs just outside the second exit of her room, dodging falling support beams and burning debris. He made his way through the smoke tumbling out of the front door of the complex. Fresh air hit his lungs, he gagged on it as his lungs forced the smoke out of them. Vomit flowed freely out of his mouth nearly choking him as it did so. Creedy could see nothing beyond his own tears and delerium. _  
_

Staggering onto his feet, Creedy found himself caught up in a mob of the fleeing denisens of Edinburgh. His legs were forced to move with the crowd as he was pushed along with running crowd. There was no time to catch a breather while being crushed and smacked about by the fear-stricken population. For the second time in his entire life Creedy felt frightened and alone.

* * *

_I see your soul, _

It's kinda gray

You see my heart

You look away

Don't say a last prayer

Because

you could never find..

* * *

Two Months later:

Creedy opened his eyes with a shudderning gasp. His body could not shake the trampled feeling in his bones, having just awakened from a reoccuring nightmare. He shifted slightly trying to gather his wits, the more he moved the worse his body would ache. He rolled over onto his back with a sigh. Creedy cast his gaze upward at the cloudless blue skies, falling into a daydream. He laid outside Edinburgh's borders, on the ash ground of what used to be the beautiful highlands. While others had feld completely from the borderes of the city, Creedy found himself unable to move too far from his home. He hid behind an overturned volks wagon. He was surprised to say the least that the Dragons hadn't sniffed him out in the last two months he resided there. In his mind was a picture of himself setting a flower field falling onto his back, watching the birds soaring through the sky. All of that which he imagined was gone in the inferno ofthe Dragon. The rain began to fall from the sky, Creedy's warm skin stung at the cool sensation of the rain droplets against it.

He sighed deeply rolling on his side to climb onto his feet. Teenager scanned the area around him; The ground before him was dead and black, there was not a sign of life as far as the eye could see. Clouds of smoke hung in the air as more raised from the burning buildings. He looked down beside his feet resided a scarf blowing in the wind held by a twig. Kneeling, Creedy removed the scarf from the twig and wrapped it around his neck.

With on last look upon his burning home, Creedy began trudging down the hill looking for someplace to go. If such place even existed anymore.

* * *

_What's this life for?_

_What's this life for?_

_What's this life for?_

_What's this life for..._

_

* * *

_

_Northumberland, England  
2010:_

* * *

Now at the mature age of 15, Creedy had traveled all around Scotland until he found a convienent enough transportation to head to England, dodging Dragons whenever he saw them in the sky hoping they hadn't already seen him. He hualed his burnt suitcase-on-wheels behind him as he dragged his feet across the rocky road. Creedy swallowed against the dryness in his throat, his chest heaved heavily. His legs felt like overstretched rubber, from running for his life. A Dragon had flown overhead not several minutes ago, throwing Creedy into another mad dash across a practically empty landscape. Strangely enough, the beast did not pay him any mind as it flew overhead and simply went about its way. _One more step will be the death of me,_ he thought wearily, coming up to a boulder. He leaned heavily against it, his lungs burnning from the deep intakes of air. Sighing deeply Creedy closed his eyes and drifted off to restless sleep.

* * *

Nighttime had fallen over England faster than expected, making it hard to focus on where he were going in the dark. Quinn Abercromby stared wearily into the darkness. He and twenty year old Barlow McCoy traveled throughout Ashen City, heading toward the boarders after Barlow discovered another person somewhere around the area with his telescope. Quinn climbed onto a burnt car to scan the area from a higher position. "Quinn," Barlow called. The 14-year-old turned in response to Barlow's call, with an arched eyebrow. "Shouldn't ya' be downwind of the Dragon's smell?" He whispered harshly. 

Quinn's eyebrow's furrowed. "_Downwind?_ Whada mean Barlow?"

Barlow rolled his eyes in annoyance. This bloke wasn't a bright as he thought he was. Since Quinn was still confused by Barlow's notion, the man pointed to the ground. Quinn's eyes lit up in realization and leapt from off the top of the car. A boyish grin graced his features as he approached his comrade. "Sorry 'bout that Barlow," He said sheepishly. Barlow rolled his eyes in exasperation, he brushed past Quinn and continued down the path. "C'mon, let's find a place to sleep," Barlow muttered. Quinn followed quickly behind, the notion of slumber tempting enough to allow Barlow to take temporary lead.

* * *

_But they ain't here anymore, _

Don't have to settle the score

'Cause we all live, under the Reign..

* * *

Creedy awoke around midnight; Still groggy from slumber it took him but a moment to realize the time of day since it was hardly darker than nightfall. A disgruntled sigh escaped his lips as he looked about the darkness. He leaned over his suitcase, opening the case he reached inside and grabbed his flashlight. It was hardly enough light to venture onward but Creedy would take his chances anywhere but there. He dragged his tired feet across ashened ground he began to drift in and out of sleep his head leaned over a few times, it was enough to tell him to find someplace to sleep and continue journeying later. Creedy was fortunate enough to come across a demolished building inside of what looked to be a village from what little he could see through his flashlight. Turning his flashlight off he dropped onto his knees and leant up against what was left of a wall of the village and fell asleep once more. The dragons never once crossed his mind. _

* * *

_

Creedy awoke feeling refreshed and well rested. Rubbing his blue eyes, he climbed onto his feet grabbing his suitcase. He resumed his journeying once more. Luckily he studied maps in school or he'd be completely lost. He figured he was in Northumberland, County Virginia or what was left of it anyway. Creedy was hardly paying attention to where he was going when his foot hit something soft a fleshy. Creedy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, kneeling down Creedy uncovered the lump and discovered a boy who was asleep, _obviously_. He was no older than him maybe. With one finger he poked the teen in the side causing him to stirr but he did not wake. Creedy huffed in frustration and decided to use more drastic tactics ... as soon as he came up with one.

"Oi!" He hissed, attempting to shake him out of his slumber. The boy's eyes opened, a groan emitted from his mouth. Creedy moved aside while the teenager turned to face his assailant. At first, sleep clouded his eyes and made it hard for Quinn to even keep his eyes open. He rubbed his eyes pushing himself up so that he was supported by his elbows, his vision cleared and he gazed upon a teenager covered in filth. "Who, are you?" He asked, wearily. Creedy scanned the area around him before considering answer to the teenager's question. "Dave, Dave Creedy," Creed answered. "But, just call me Creedy."

Quinn rose from the ground, he still felt a bit groggy from sleeping on the ground --which was less than warm--, but did his best to keep it from showing in his face. He extended a hand which Creedy grasped after a moment's hesitance. "Name's Quinn, Quinn Abercromby," The fourteen year old replied. "But you can me, Quinn."

Two boy's laughed at each other's mocking. Barlow awoke from his sleep the second he heard laughter ringing in his above him. His gray eyes rested upon Creedy. There was something about the young man that made Barlow suspicious. "Oi!" He shouted, making Creedy jump two feet away from Quinn with a horrified shout. The young man stumbled backward falling onto his bottom. Quinn laughed clearly amused by the fifteen year old's reaction to Barlow. "Cripes," Creedy muttered in backround while Quinn laughed.

"Who's this, Quinn?" Barlow grunted climbing onto his feet. Both young men watched the older man reach for his gun. Quinn rolled his eyes, he figured the 20 year old man didn't take too well with being awakened by others than himself. Quinn gestured lazily to Creedy then to Barlow. "This Barlow is Dave . . . Creedy that is," The fourteen year old introduced the fourteen year old.

Climbing onto his feet Creedy dusted himself off along the way coming up to Barlow and extended his hand. "Just call me Creedy, if you please," He said, awaiting Barlow's grip. Barlow eyed the boy's hand with obvious displeasure and grimaced in return. Embarrassed, Creedy put his hands behind his back watching Barlow move away from him. "Wanker," Creedy gumbled under his breath kicking a rock.

Quinn moved a little closer to Creedy's side with an amused grin. "Don't mind Barlow, you get used to his PMS-like moods," He whispered loud enough for Barlow to ear. Creedy grunted in response, concealing a insult with a cough, he did very little to conceal it with his hand barely over his mouth receiving a glare from Barlow.

Clearing his throat Creedy asked, "Where were you headed _exactly_?" Quinn shrugged, his eyes focused elsewhere. "Barlow, says we might head for Northumberland, or something," He replied. Creedy huffed at the prospect of more walking. That's about all he did half of his life. Or run, sleep, and eat when he could or what he could find. "Well, then I'd say we'd best be heading in that direction, then. Huh?" Creedy chuckled. Quinn sent the older teen a wary expression in response to the newcomer. The two followed after a muttering Barlow.

* * *

_Of the one king, _

One king,

One king,

But they ain't here anymore

* * *

Northumberland, England  
2020 A.D.

* * *

The old door to 32 year Quinn, 19 year old Jared, and 33 year old Creedy's bedroom creaked with each wind that blew it farther open. The older man cracked open on eye peering through his plaid thin sheet. The sound was beginning to form a rhythm all on its own. Sliding out of the bed, his bare feet touched the ground sending a chill up his spine. Extending his hand Creedy pushed the door forward, hoping it would close as he laid back on his bed awaiting sleep to claim him. The door hit the wall with a loud bang. Creedy lifted himself out of the bed, startled.

Standing before him was a young man, dressed in a blue garment and brown loafers. "Willem!" He sighed loudly. "Christalmighty, don't do that again!" The 10-year-old boy Willem snickered in amusement, mostly at the look on Creedy's face. "Quinn says to get up. Remember? Your the castle enforcer?" Willem pointed, in an almost snide tone. Creedy nodded in response. Willem skipped down the dreary stone corridors humming an unfamilar tune. Biting the side of his lip, Creedy searched for his boots under the bed.

* * *

_Don't have settle no Goddamn Score, _

'Cause we all live under the reign,

I said of the one king

one king

one king

* * *

Creedy stalked around on the catwalk of the castle with his hands inside his filthy coat, watching the windmill wings turn in a medium pace. His eyes then wandered the lifeless sky above him. Its gray and dark contrast made the ashen ground more to dread even to look upon. The image of his mother's corpse still hung heavy in his mind, though not as much as it used to when he was only but an adolescent. Frightened and grief-stricken without anyone to care for him. A frown graced his lips as he leaned over the wall. His gaze was drawn downward upon the sound of footsteps trotting down stairs. Creed fixed his gaze on Quinn rushing down the stairs. Curious, Creedy hurried across the catwalk to see what was so urgent.

* * *

"...What is this? We all decided Eddie, you as well. Dig in, work together out last 'em!" Creedy heard Quinn saying, finally being able to eavesdrop. He had been posponed by Jared's twenty-one questions. He stepped into room being acknowledged by Michelle. 

Creedy nodded back just the same, he then turned his attention to Quinn and Eddie. "Eight years I've listened to you ... and for what? Two kids & a wife buried on the road. I'm not loosin' these Quinn," Eddie quipped. Quinn realized that he was not going to get through to Eddie, without warning he walked over to the jeep. Pushing himself upward he reached into the jeep and yanked the keys out of the ignition. He dangled the keys in front of Eddie's face in mocking manner, his face conorted with anger. Eddie's mannerism mirrored Quinn's to a 'T', his face twisted with equal rage. Creedy could pratically sense the tension between the two. If this kept up they were going to be

"Give me the key's Quinn," He ordered calmly. Quinn jingled the Key's in front of Eddie's face. "You Bloody take 'em from me," Quinn snarled, with a glare. The younger man's hand balled into a fist capturing the keys within his grasp.

Eddie's gaze narrowed at Quinn, his hands balled into a fist ready to strike the unquestionable leader. "It's a community, not a prison," Eddie hissed. Quinn had yet to back down, in other words those two were going to have a staring contest until one of them backed down, which wasn't going to happen soon. Creedy had to step in before things got any worse.

"Eddie, you can argue as much as you like it makes no difference," Creedy said with an annoyed. "If you go out those gates then jeopardize this community. Now you can stay out there, because your not coming back." With not another word from Eddie, Quinn brought the keys back up from his side, he held them up to Eddie's face once more. "All right, I'm keepin' these," He said, before storming out of the tent.

Creedy gave the group a quick glance then left to catch up with Quinn. His eyes scanned the area until he found Quinn trudging up the hill with one hand on his hip. Breathing deeply Creedy marched quickly up the hill after his friend. "Hey, Quinn," He called, jogging up the rest of the way. Quinn looked up to his best friend with weary eyes. Quin hung his head down possibly to hide the weariness. Creedy rested his hands on Quinn shoulders tilting his head down to meet his friend's eye level. "You know, I'm your best friend. And sometimes even I don't like ya," Creedy chuckled. There was hardly anytime for Quinn to refact when Creedy's hand colided with his cheek. Quinn recoiled in mild shock, he locked eyes with his friend.

Creedy trudged backward up the hill with an amused grin on his face, Quinn laughed with a grin running his hand through his messy hair, following after Creedy shaking his head. "Sorry," Creedy lied. Quinn leaped after him with punches, shouting indistinctly. Creedy hunched over to protect his stomach, with his hands up in surrender. Quinn gave him one last punch, he pulled Creedy to his side laughing.

"Oh, I hate you," Creedy sighed laughing. Quinn chuckled giving him a push. "Always a kidder, Creedy," He retorted. Creedy shrugged with an innocent look on his face which landed him another punch. What else could he say. He loved to joke around in the bleakest of times. "Hey! Mercy Mr. Magnanimous," Creedy groaned, putting his hand onto his stomach. "Sorry 'bout that," Quinn jogged up the castle stairs.

"I'll see you later then, huh?" Creedy shouted. Quinn just waved, just as he rushed up another flight of stairs. Rolling his eyes the 33-year-old headed back to his duties.___  
_

___

* * *

_

_(END)_


	2. Chapter II: No Calm before the Storm

**Epilogue: Day one: no calm before the storm **

* * *

**Date**: 7/28/03 3:54:54 (_pm eastern daylight time_) 

**Updated**: 9/17/06

* * *

_Review from **Nat:**  
I am eager to see more, please update soon! I enjoy your fic so far especially since it takes on the view of a character we don't get to see much of in the movie._

**Author's note**: Thank-u nat for reviewing my story! I means a lot to me. Here's the next chapter. I'll try to make it as long as I can so you don't feel deprived with by a short one. This is mostly based on the whereabouts of Creedy after Quinn had the fight with Van-Zan.

* * *

**Summary**: Creedy question's Quinn's judgment concerning the American soldiers, Alex, and Van-zan. My theory on why you didn't see him until the dragon attacked the castle. _

* * *

_

_An artificial season  
covered by summer rain  
Losing all my reason  
'Cause there's nothing left to blame  
Shadows paint the sidewalk  
A living picture in a frame  
See the sea of people _

all their faces look the same  
So I sat down for awhile  
forcing a smile  
in a state of self-denial  
is it worthwhile  
-----------------_Creed, "Pity for a dime,"_

* * *

Creedy stood outside the castle with the wind at his back, his curly hair blew around. The smoke he spotted from afar was creating clouds of their own in the sky. He sighed bitterly folding his arms, his hands clamped on upper part of his arms. Faint sounds of the voices of people who were around the existing area barely reached his ears though he could hear them well enough to know their presence was near. He sighed, unable to figure out why his best friend let those bloody American's into the castle in the first place. Unfolding his arms, Creedy sat himself against the brick wall, catching a glimpse of Quinn coming out of the castle, pulling his shirt over his head. His blue eyes narrowed slightly before shifting their attention back to the sky, as Quinn came over toward him with a somber look upon his face. 

"Creedy, could I talk to you for a moment?" He asked almost too wearily. The 33-year-old gave his friend a look as if saying 'why did you ask such a rhetorical question, Quinn?' Nonetheless he nodded without making a sound, Quinn came over, shoving his hands into a trousers, Creedy's eye's shifted toward the sky once more studying it's dull lifeless look. "Jared, want's to join the American's to hunt the male dragon," Quinn said quietly. Creedy nodded, indicating he wanted Quinn to continue, and so he did. "I don't exactly like the thought of him going out with Van-Zan, or the others that unwillingly went along with him," He said playing with the sleeve of his shirt.

Creedy snorted in dry amusement, which surprised Quinn who is not that easily surprised, he gave his friend a look. "Wha?" Creedy said half-heartily, raising his hands, his curly hair was blown backward giving it him the look of forever scowling person, though at that time and moment he was scowling. Quinn cocked his head to the side pulling his hands out of his trousers and folding them across his chest. "Hey, I'm just saying what I said before; the only thing worse than a dragon is an American. They twist and brainwash ideas into little boy's heads, making them think they want to and kill a dragon with a possible grim death awaiting them!" He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

Quinn scoffed at the Scotsman's behavior, with a shake of his head. It was unusual for Creedy to have a fit over something as silly as trusting American's. "I wanted to talk to you, Creedy, not try and start a fight," Quinn sighed. Creedy gave Quinn a disapproving look with a brief glare before he began to stalk around fuming with anger.

Quinn walked over to him and grabbed him by the arm ceasing his stalking, Creedy exhaled trying to get a hold of his temper. "Look, I know you don't trust them at all, I know you told me that we were easy meat for the bloody American's, but right now I'm more worried about Jared; Now he's left already, possibly with Van-Zan, and I came here to ask you, what I should do about him, if he's still 'ere," He said.

Creedy's dirt-covered face was twisted in confusion. "Your asking me to give you advice on Jared?"

Quinn nodded slowly. "If you please."

Creedy nodded wrenching his arm out of Quinn's grip and continued to walk about the area, which made Quinn's mind wonder what he was thinking about so intently to cause him to continuously walk around in circles, he sighed bowing his head down, his curls followed suite covering the upper part of his face, which was a majority of his eyes and forehead, the wind picked up suddenly carrying an uneasy feeling along with it. Creedy turned to Quinn who was awaiting his answer. "Well, the only thing I can tell you is let him do what he thinks he right, you can't exactly change his mind, I've learned that much from you," Creedy said simply dusting his shirt off.

"That's it?" Came the disappointed reply, from Quinn. Creedy nodded heading for the entrance of the castle, when Quinn grabbed him again by the arm. Creedy whipped his head in Quinn's direction angrily. "I am trying to save him from an insane dragon slayer and all you can say is "let him do what he thinks is right"? That's a load of Dog's bollocks coming from you, Creedy!" Quinn said sharply.

Creedy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, what was Quinn on about? He wondered. "What did you expect from me: "Hey Quinn, knock the bloke out, to keep him from going?" He bellowed pushing Quinn, causing him to stagger backwards, and let go of his arm. "No, I expected you give better advice!" The British-man exclaimed angrily. Creedy threw his hands up in the air acting-surprised. "Well, I'm sorry If I give lousy advice _Mr. Leader_!" He shouted. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going someplace far away from you!" And with that Creedy stormed into the castle.

Quinn listened to his loud departing feet, before heading down the castle stairs, he swore rubbing the side of his cut eye, it still stung like there was no tomorrow. He hadn't know Creedy was that sore at him for trusting the Americans, had he known there would have been very little he could do, since he already discovered he couldn't beat an insane-marine, bent on killing the male dragon. Stopping dead in his tracks he glance back on the castle that blocked what light that was behind it's large structure, he resumed his walking once more to find his horse.

* * *

Creedy laid on his bed, in the room he shared with Quinn, and Jared, at the moment he didn't want to see either of them, rolling on his side he sighed loudly figuring no one was around to hear him. His blue eyes blinked a few times, staring into space. 

He probably shouldn't had snapped at Quinn the way he did, but if anyone knew better, he wasn't one to keep what he was feeling bottled up inside of him, except when he's around the children he had taken care of ever since he and Quinn rounded them up, he smiled at the thought of those young faces their sparkling eyes, when the sound of someone clearing their throat brought him out of his thoughts. He lifted himself in a sitting position surprised nonetheless, he stood up and gazed upon Rose, the woman that takes over for him, to look after the children when he's not around.

"Oh, um . . . hello Rose," He said casually with a quick wave. Rose smiled slightly, scanning the room, it was messy as usual. "What brings you here?" Creedy asked stepping forward. Rose shrugged simply stepping inside walking around, she eyed him when he was not looking. "I heard your little spat with Quinn," She said quickly. Creedy's eyebrows raised in question, Rose sighed, the man could keep a straight face when he didn't want to tell anyone anything.

She moved over to his bed, and flopped herself down. "I saw no reason to just blowup in his face like that, Creed," Rose said. Creedy cocked his head to the side, as if trying to figure out what she was talking about. "Well, if you were me, then you would have plenty reason too." Rose's eyebrows furrowed in an amusement, which lead to Creedy's reconsidering "But I suppose you're right, there wasn't a reason, I was just . . . . Angry," He muttered with little emotion his calm face beginning to shadow.

Rose sighed, scratching the back of her neck with her lips pursed, it was obvious the man had serious childhood trauma, by the way he had said 'angry', though she wasn't about to play doctor rose and prod his brain for some buried emotions.

Rising from his bed, she headed over toward him. Creedy eyed her curiously but made no sudden moves because he didn't want to startle her. Rose rested her hand on his shoulder giving him a sincere smile, Creedy scoffed, followed along with a groan as he cocked his head to the side before lowering, Rose fought the urge to giggle. "Don't patronize me Rose, you know I don't like that," He said dryly, while Rose snickered behind her hand with a quick nod. Creedy brushed her hand off his shoulder with a roll of his eyes before leaving the room. "I'll be down stairs having a quick drink, lemmie know when you want to join me, huh?" He said, his voice was now far away.

"Yeah, sure why not?" Rose shot back, following after him. "_I could use I drink_."

* * *

Quinn stood among the half-burnt crop, that was supposed to be their harvest if not for the foolish acts of the thickheaded Eddie that went against his wishes to wait, which lead to the destruction of half of the harvest, and the death of one of Eddie's children. Quinn sighed inwardly grabbing a tomato that wasn't burnt, shoving it into a brown sack that he brought along with him. His brown eyes looked around finding nothing out of ordinary, thinking he heard something. 

"That Dragon smells like shit," A voice said. "Are you gonna burn it?" Quinn turned in the direction of the voice quickly, gazing upon the tall figure of Jared who had his hand pinching his nose. Quinn chuckled bowing his head. "I love it," He said. "It might buy us a few days." Jared's eyes sparkled with an unseen amusement, before their gaze shifted someplace else, Quinn resumed his tomato search.

"Sorry, Quinn," Jared spoke up after a while. Quinn looked up at the young man who's face clearly indicated he was truly sorry, the Britishman nodded with a distant look on his face. "So am I," He said. Jared's face became riddled with confusion, Quinn's brown eyes shifted toward him. "I thought I had gotten rid of you for sure," He said jokingly, though as young and sensitive as Jared was, the boy took his comment seriously, which caused Quinn to laugh.

"I was only kidding, Jared," He chuckled, gesturing to Jared, to come over toward him. The young man rested is traveling stick up against a pole, heading over to the older man. Quinn embraced him in a warming hug, Jared rested his chin on his shoulder. Quinn's eyes looked upward at the darkening sky, he wondered if Van-Zan had gotten to London yet, or if Creedy was ever going to speak to him again, if ever.

* * *

Creedy & Rose, laid on the floor of his bedroom with several empty cups full of melting ice surrounding them in a zigzag line, at the end laid the empty bottle of Creedy's one-and-only black label, he prepared himself. Rose's head rested on his stomach, her arms were flat on the ground spread like a bird's wings. Creedy had head rested beneath his arms, his breathing was steady and quiet, though he did his best to conceal his alcoholic-laced breath, from reaching his nose, his hand was tightly wrapped around a half-empty cup of his "black-label," he couldn't take another sip of it. It's intoxicating smell hung in the air, giving him and early headache. Just as he was about fall asleep, when two strong arms pulled him up off the floor roughly, though not purposely rough. 

"You've been drinking again haven't ya' Creedy?" A familiar voice chuckled. Creedy groaned shrugging the hands off from under his arm, with a quick slurred "Thuat'sdoneofyourbusiness-Quinn," Creedy tripped over his feet, and fell onto his bed sending dust flying into the air. Quinn sighed, as Jared helped Rose up on her feet, she was a bit more intoxicated than Creedy was, which meant Jared had to carry her to the woman's bedroom. He gave Quinn a look as if saying he would be right back, and disappeared around the corner.

"Creedy, I never knew you could drink so much in a such a small amount of time," Quinn pursed his lips picking up the bottle. Creedy smiled drunkenly, shifting in his bed, as his hands that were under his head, pluffed is pillow up.

"Well-it-goes-to-show-you, t-thatyoudon'tknowme as-well-as-you-should," Creedy slurred once more, with a cough, beginning to sound like captain Jack Sparrow. Quinn rested himself on the Scotsman's bed, and laid a hand on his leg which was shrugged off, when Creedy rolled onto the side obviously still mad at him. Quinn sighed hanging his head down. "Don't tell me your still pissed at me, mate?" Quinn asked, giving his friend a look. Creedy said nothing, he did not movie, he not make a sound, all he did was stare at the wall before him, when he finally said, "Yes, I am, and you should be leaving now,"

Quinn nodded rising from Creedy's bed, he looked around the room, not bothering to pick up the empty cups, giving his friends figure one last look, he exited the bedroom regardless of the fact that he too lived inside Alcohol-riddled room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Quinn rested his head against the door with a sigh; Creedy would hold a grudge when he wanted to, that much he knew was for certain.

* * *

(TBC): 


	3. Epilouge: Raging Tempest

**Epilogue: Raging tempest**

* * *

(This is a bit AU-ish. Barlow wasn't selected to go with Van-Zan. Warning: violence, mild-swearing, death. And since I've gotten so many requests for Creedy live and join Quinn, Van Zan and Alex... just wait and see, but do know this; since Creedy was part of Quinn's motivation to go and kill the dragon, _if_ Creedy lives, this will be an awkward epilogue to write, not mention that's its been awhile since I've watched the movie, so something not might be right due to poor remembrance of the movie. I've never played the game so I'm just going to stick to what I saw in the movie (part of the dialogue/scenes might be off or missing). If anybody knows who **Rose** is in Reign of fire please let me know I keep thinking she's Eddie's wife, not that it matters, since he's dead. Sorry if this sucks. I tried. -----Sakura123)

* * *

When Creedy awoke he immediately knew the effects of alcohol would bring a hangover. And he certainly felt hung over, when he rose from his bed he was bombarded with pain that traveled from his head stinging his eyes. He shut them immediately trying to ignore the signals his overfilled bladder was sending him and the feeling of stuffiness from the hangover. "Cripes," He muttered weakly falling back onto the bed. "I shouldn't have drank so much. Oh."

There was a loud banging at the door that sent Creedy cowering underneath his musty smelling pillow. He was careful not to press the pillow too hard against his head. He heard the door open and light footfalls enter the bedroom, he figured it was either one of the children or Rose. "Creedy," Came the all too familiar voice. _I should've known it was Quinn,_ Creedy thought as a wave of nausea came over him. Nonetheless Creedy stayed still and silent hoping that Quinn would get the message and leave him alone.

But he didn't. "Creedy, I know you're awake. I need to talk to you," Quinn said bluntly. Creedy peered at Quinn from underneath the pillow, the British man had a look on his face that meant he was not playing around with him. Muttering the Scotsman rose from his lying position and faced his friend with a not so pleasant look on his face. Creedy noticed Quinn's serious face was faltering and knew he would start laughing at him pretty soon. "Don't even think about it," Creedy groaned rising from the bed. Quinn simply smirked at his friend.

"What is that you want to talk about? Again." Quinn stopped smirking and got serious. "Jared came back," He began. Creedy just gave him a look without really expressing it facially. "And I wanted to apologize for some of the things I said to you," Quinn said. Creedy's eyebrows raised in confusion, he couldn't exactly remember much form last night besides their fight over his feeling's toward Quinn's decision to let the American's take refuge in the castle and what he should do about Jared. Everything else was just a big blur to Creedy. "Apology accepted," Creedy yawned. "I'm sorry for being . . . an ass if that's any consolation to you."

Quinn laughed. "I can't remember the last time you were an ass. Just forthcoming and blunt," The Britshman said. "Or maybe an ass. You never know with you, mate." Creedy winced at the comment but tried to remember Quinn was joking around with him; it was the man's way of saying let's be friends and not fight. "Don't rub it in," Creedy grunted before exiting the room trying to ignore his headache.

Quinn sighed as he scanned the room thoughtfully, he figured everything was straight between him and Creedy, he just hoped Van-Zan would come back empty handed instead of cocky dragging the head of a male dragon behind him. That was something he just wasn't up to. However, he couldn't shake the bad feeling that something bad was going to happen and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Sighing, the bearded man headed out of the room careful not to step on any of the glass cups on the floor.

* * *

Rose was busy gulping down some of the unpalatable soup Quinn had made to counteract her hangover when she caught sight of Creedy passing through the makeshift living room stepping over all of the slumbering people on the floor. With a smile she brought two fingers to her lips and clamped them underneath her teeth and whistled. Creedy looked up holding his leg in suspended air, Rose smiled and gestured to the kitchen. "Quinn made some of his famous hangover soup," She announced in a playful tone. Groaning he shifted his body toward the kitchen and made his way over to her with one eye open, Rose laughed mentally at his disheveled appearance just as the Scotsman came up beside her. He reeked of alcohol. "Its not cold is it?" Creedy asked fiddling with the soup spoon. Rose looked up at him blushing and shook her head. Creedy never noticed. "That's good," He muttered grabbing a mug from off the cup-holding above the stove. Rose simply marveled at his height.

He was tall. Taller, than she expected him to be. When she first met him, they were all in their mid-twenties. Creedy seemed a bit short and Quinn looked as though he was tallest. But as time passed she noticed Creedy was beginning to tower over Quinn and it sort of made Rose angry; Quinn was the leader. In all the cartoons she watched as a child all the leaders were the tallest. So why was it that Creedy was becoming taller than his friend? It still puzzled her. "Penny for your thoughts?" Came Creedy's question.

Rose snapped herself out of her trance and realized she was staring straight at him. Wide-eyed she laughed nervously punching him playfully on the arm. He grunted but made no move to hit her back. "Sorry, I must have spaced out," She said nervously. Creedy rolled his eyes and began to fill his mug with broth and peas. Quinn's soup always tasted funny to him but he would drink anything just to get rid of his hangover.

Turning off the stove Creedy made his way over to the table and sat himself down across from Rose who jumped. Creedy gave her a look but said nothing about her behavior. Rose gulped down her soup and rose from her chair quickly. "Well I had better go check on the kids. Bye Creedy," She said rather quickly. "Hey rose!" Creedy called out. The woman stopped in her tracks and turned to meet his pricing gaze, she blushed faintly but he never noticed it. "Can you do me a favor?" He said. Rose nodded without hesitation. Creedy swallowed roughly, his throat was still a bit rough from the lack of water. "Can---uh-- can you round up all the kids and put 'em in the shelter? I'll explain later. Promise," Rose nodded and headed off. Creedy watched her rush out of the kitchen with her hands on her face. A look of utter confusion was his expression as he continued to drink his soup. He was feeling much better.

* * *

Barlow traveled about in his usual roost as he watched Quinn down below with curious eyes. He began to even wonder if the young man knew what he was doing anymore. Since the arrival of Van-Zan and his crew the young Britshman had been in denial and hopelessness, Barlow figured it was because of the American's rank in the army, because he was a marine with a fighting background. It was enough to make anyone feel beneath the bald man. Sighing he slumped back into his chair with a grunt and shifted his sights toward his bird. Something bad was brewing in the air. He could feel it in his bones.

Later that night, Creedy stood outside atop a hill his jacket wound tightly around him to block out invading cold air. His hair was damp with humidity from the rainy air. He stared into the blank cloudless, starless sky with a wandering and longing eyes. He noticed there was something not quite right about the air that night and made him uneasy, this lead him to wonder if Van Zan reached the dragon's lair wherever it was. Creedy's brow furrowed when he noticed something moving about below the hill nearest to the castle; scanning the area he spotted a horse and a man galloping toward the dead dragon's mangled body and he immediately knew it was Quinn.

"If I didn't know any better, he was becoming obsessed with that thing," Creedy muttered tiredly. He continued to watch his horseback riding friend until he heard a sort of roar in the distance. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as his stomach began to twist itself into knots. _Perhaps death will come for me, sooner than I expected. Mom wouldn't like it if I died on purposed, so I better fight to stay alive for as long as I can._ Tugging at his jacket Creedy headed down the hill back to the castle. Hot air blew around him as it fought to push him back as though it were saying to stay away from the castle, Creedy took no heed to this and continued forward. As he did so a wave of nausea came over him, clutching the side of his head Creedy fought to focus on the world blurring around him. Creedy fell to his knees unable to stand any longer. The world vanished before him and he fell into darkness, oblivious to the world around him.

* * *

Quinn brought his horse to a stop and jumped off. He carried with him a burning torch and a mail bag around his shoulder, the horse couldn't stand the smell of the dead beast and trotted off some place not too far away from Quinn but somewhere where the smell wasn't as strong. Quinn ducked underneath the dragon's broken wing with searching eyes as he avoided the beast's claws on its feet. It had to be around here somewhere, it was a female so he figured it had to be carrying a child in its womb.

Quinn shuddered at the thought and tried not to vomit as the smell became stronger. Placing the torch down Quinn ventured toward the dragon's stomach and noticed a weak spot in its decaying body upon the stomach. Bracing himself Quinn stuck his arms into the stomach and felt around until his hands landed on something oval shaped. He pulled his arms out of the stomach and almost choked on his tongue. "Sweet Jesus," He muttered. His brown eyes remained in a paralysis type state as he stared upon the egg that held the beast's dead baby dragon.

The dragon flew over head at a blinding speed. He spotted the castle below and landed a few feet away from him. Dragging himself over to the unguarded castle, its farmable Silvia fell from the sides of his mouth leaving a small burning trench of fire in its wake as he came up onto the structure. Climbing onto its legs, the dragon drew in a large heaving breath, its chest inflated as though it were a balloon. After a moment the dragon breathed its fire onto the castle burning the walls and everyone who dare stand in the path of its deadly flame. Inside, all the people residing inside the castle ran for their lives as the fire swept through life a swarm of locus.

Rose dodged the falling debris as she directed what people she could down into the shelter with children. She spotted Jared and ran over to him. "Jared!" She cried. Jared did not hear her, he was dazed out his mind as he put out the small fires with the extinguisher. Rose placed a hand onto his shoulder causing him to fire onto her. She screamed falling back onto the floor covered in foam. "Rose!" Jared cried falling to her side.

Rose climbed to her feet hauling the young boy with her and directed him toward the stairs order him to see if there was anyone trapped up there. Although he was afraid, Jared did what she asked of her and dashed toward the stairs. Rose headed back into the mess of things to make sure no one was causing a ruckus over getting inside the shelter. God knows she needed help. _Creedy where are you?_ She thought frantically.

* * *

Quinn's head jerked in the direction where he saw a flash of light over the ridge of the hill automatically knowing something was amiss. Dropping the egg he smashed it under his foot and ran out from underneath the dragon's wing calling for his horse. The horse came galloping over to him, wasting no time Quinn jumped onto the horse. He kicked its side's hard sending it into a fast gallop. The horse rode along the side the hill fighting against the strong and hot wind that beat against its body. Quinn held onto the reins with his very life as the uneasy feeling escalated. "Yah!" He shouted kicking the horse in its sides again.

The horse galloped as fast as he could. The orange light was becoming brighter as they reached the castle. "Oh please God, don't let it be!" He whispered as the horse came up to the entrance of the castle. Quinn jumped off letting the horse leave to find safety. He dashed through the gate ignoring the embers that floated around him. He halted in his tracks at the sight of the burning castle. Quinn's eyes brimmed with tears as he fell against the castle entrance's wall losing all hope that anyone was alive when the low hissing noise caught his attention.

Fear struck Quinn's heart as he looked up and gazed upon the male dragon that had killed his mother perched upon the top of the castle scanning the ground blew as though he had seen him. To Quinn, it looked as though it was staring at him. The dragon prepared to take off. Quinn ducked slightly as the dragon past him over head and flew off into the distance. Swallowing his fear, he managed to get his legs to move and dashed into the castle. He jumped over the rubble on the stairs holding his gun tightly in is hand. The castle was a complete disaster; fire was everywhere burning everything bodies laid lifeless on the floor charred black.

Quinn fought back oncoming sickness as he began to shout for all those he knew. "Jared! Creedy!" Quinn continued to travel through the castle until a burst fire in the distance and shattering glass caught his attention. He turned around to find Barlow venturing around with his bird on his shoulder. "Barlow?" Quinn muttered in question. "What, where is everyone?" Barlow did not reply he came over to Quinn revealing his burnt face. Quinn jumped back in surprise Barlow lunged out at him, the two fell to the burning around with a grunt. Barlow's hand's latched around Quinn's neck, the bearded man struggled to pull the man's hand from around his neck as if felt the air being shut out from his lungs he barely heard man hiss; "You've gone and dammed us all Quinn!"

His eyes began to roll to the back of his skull when the air suddenly returned to his lungs, he watched as Barlow was tossed off of him and into the fire, he coughed roughly deaf to Barlow's screams of pain as he climbed to his shaky legs assisted by the person that helped him. Quinn looked up into the dirt smudged face of Rose who looked grief stricken over something---- whether or not it was because she tossed Barlow into the fire he was unsure.

She threw his arm over her shoulder and headed for the shelter. "Rose-- where's everyone?" He rasped as she quickly lead him to the shelter. Rose did not answer she lead them down the flight of stairs, Quinn asked again and still there was no answer from the woman. Once they were down into the shelter Quinn's ears were bombarded with panicked sounds from various people that had managed to make it down into the shelter, he looked. All children were accounted for.

They were either wailing loudly or looking around in confusion and fear. Rose removed his arm from over her shoulder and headed over to the others, Quinn dashed toward the pipes he grabbed the valve and turned it hard activating the water system, the children screamed at the touch of water while the adults seemed to be unaffected by it. Quinn spotted Jared nearest to the children trying to calm a woman down. Half of everyone he knew was here but Creedy was missing. Where in the world was Creedy? Quinn looked toward the open door his eyes set on the stairs.

Inhaling he rushed toward the door but was stopped by a violent yank at his jacket's collar. "What the bloody _hell_ are you doing!" He turned to meet the enraged face Rose. "I'm going to find Creedy!" He snapped yanking his jacket collar out of her grasp. Quinn attempted to make his away out of the door but Rose grabbed him by the waist and struggled to pull him away from the door.

"Let go of me!" He shouted as they fell over into the muddy ground below. He fought to toss the relentless woman off of him as she climbed from under his body and on the top. Rose pinned him down beneath her hands wrapped around on of his wrist while her arm protected her face from his attacks with his free arm. The moment she put her hand Quinn's fist made contact with her face that did for Rose. She related his hand and clamped hers down onto his neck and delivered a devastating blow to his face rendering him unconscious. Quinn's arms fell limp to his side, Rose climbed off of him checking herself for bleeding injuries as Jared came up to her with a flabbergasted look on his face. Rose had no time to speak, a ball of fire above the stairs caused everyone inside to jump in terror cowering deeper into the tunnels they made. The fire came rolling down the stairs, but the suction of oxygen caused the shelter's door to slam shut. Rose's trembling knees gave way beneath her and she fell to the ground beside Quinn.

* * *

The smell of something burning was what aroused Creedy from unconsciousness he groaned clutching his head. He thought back on the previous events of what he was doing unsure how he ended up on the ground, one moment he was walking back to the castle and the next he finds himself on the ground. His eyes darted toward the clouded morning skies; they appeared darker than usual. He blinked in confusion before bringing himself back to the smell that awoke him.

Creedy looked toward the castle expecting to find someone around and about but to his dismay the only thing his eyes landed on was a shame of what used to be the castle he lived in. As if his body were on automatic Creedy dashed toward the smoking castle despite the desperate pleads from his mind to stay away from it. He staggered down the hill spotting the Quinn's horse walking around searching for grass to nibble on, he took this as some sort of sign that Quinn was dead but until he saw this with his own eyes he would continue believing everyone he knew was alive and well. He walked through the entrance of the castle and across the ash-covered ground then made his way toward the castle stares. He tripped over the fallen support beams as he made his way down the stairs, Creedy paused in his tracks at the sight of the charred inside of the castle; it looked like something out of a collage student's caracole sketch pad, he hardly recognized anything he saw in front of him. He walked passed what he thought to be the kitchen or living area and headed toward the corridor that would lead him toward the shelter if that still excised. The hot air blew against his body as he traveled down the corridor at a slow pace; he was in no hurry to find anyone he knew dead, his eyes peered around the places where several bunk beds used to stand, his nose wrinkled in disgust from the smell of burning wood and ash in the air, Creedy paused for a moment to look down at his feet; he spotted something sticking out a mound of ash beside his boot.

Kneeling down he dug the object out of the ash and stared at it. Rose's angel pendant. Running a hand through his hair thankful for his dissipating headache he made a move to head down the stairs but the sound of a cocking gun stopped him dead in his tracks. Creedy whipped his head in the direction of the sound and peered angrily at Van Zan and Alex who stood behind him and two of his surviving men. "What are you doing back here?" Creedy sneered fighting back the urge to walk over to the man and punch him. "To help," Van Zan lowered his gun and walked passed the Scotsman without another word spoken between them.

Creedy shifted his gaze toward Alex who gave him an almost sympatric expression but the look in her eyes told him otherwise. Alex and the two soldiers followed Van Zan down the stairs toward the rubble blocked the shelter door. Creedy watched them for a brief moment before walking away looking for a place to calm down knowing he wouldn't be able to hold back the rage inside him if he stayed in the same place with Van Zan.

He headed outside below the castle stairs and placed himself on a large boulder his elbows rested against the top of his legs and his fingers intertwined with each other. He stared out into the cloud sky wondering if the others were still alive in the shelter. If Rose had done what he said, then he wouldn't have to worry about the children's well-being. However, he wasn't so sure about the adults though. Not even the shelter itself; he had never seen or felt Dragon's breath before, only what it created and that was quite intense. Running his hands through his hair he sighed and continued to stare out into space.

Quinn sat on the muddy ground away from everyone else, away from Rose. His hair was soaked to the extent that it looked more like noodles than actual hair though it didn't bother him. He remembered Creedy always made fun of his hair when it was extremely wet, he called it poodle hair. That was enough to get Quinn out of the tub and chase Creedy down the hall stark naked but there were children running about all over the castle, so instead of chasing Creedy he would always pull out the hose and soak him when the older man least expected it. Quinn would then make of Creedy's hair and call it frizzy when wet.

Quinn would have smiled at the memory if he knew his friend was still alive, but to his dismay he didn't. The young man was brought of his thoughts by the sound of thumping against the shelter door. Quinn stared up at the rusty door in question his brow creasing in confusion before realizing what it was. Jared's spirits perked up when he heard voices on the other side of the door and climbed to his feet at the same time Quinn did. Quinn started banging on the door like a mad man shouting to whomever was on the other side that they were alive, he and Jared then started to push against the door in a desperate attempt to open it. "Back away!" Came the gruff response.

Jared and Quinn did as they told and stepped away from the door, to their delight the door began to open in the opposite direction they were pushing it toward waking all those who had fallen asleep due to exhaustion. Quinn was taken aback slightly when he spotted Van Zan, Alex and several other men on the other side of the door. It wasn't who he was expecting to say the least. Van Zan seemed apologetic and almost grief stricken over what he was seeing, Quinn just stared at him with his brown eyes knowing all to well what had happened. Swallowing his pride Van Zan managed to choke out one simple phrase; "You were right . . . "

* * *

The children traveled outside of the burned castle that was once their home, they trotted down the stairs on weary legs catching the attention of Creedy who, at the moment was buried deep within his own mind, he watched with sheer happiness at the fact they were all alive and accounted for. At the same time, he was glad they didn't see him just yet, he still trying to calm himself down, however, this moment was short-lived. "Creedy!" He turned his head toward the two small child running toward him. Creedy smiled weakly and let the little boy hug him. He was soon then bombarded by several children at once causing him to fall off the boulder onto his back while the tired children with renewed energy crawled over him trying to hug him all at once.

Quinn peered over the stairs and saw the children rushing over to a particular spot, arching an eyebrow in question he raced down the stairs careful of the injured adults in front of him as he leapt of the last stair. He traveled over to where all the children were causing them to all look up from their moment of happiness revealing Creedy. Quinn would've hugged Creedy if not for the bewildered look he had on his face. Creedy looked up at his comrade with a smile, something he hadn't done for days. "Nice to see you're alive," The Scotsman began rising to his feet. "I thought you were dead." Quinn shrugged scratching the back of his head wearily. "I would've been--- if it wasn't for Rose, I'll say no more, though," Quinn grumbled rubbing his cheek.

Creedy's smile disappeared when he looked up at the devastated castle that barely stood as high as it used to, the top had given way under the weak support beams that held it up. Bedrooms were no longer in existence and anyone who didn't make it to the shelter were probably dead or dying somewhere inside. Clearing his throat Creedy made his way through the crowd of children and past Quinn muttering something about going to check to see if everything else outside the castle was unburned and intact. Quinn watched the older man stalk off just as Rose and Jared came down the stairs; behind him he heard a semi-squeal of surprise and Creedy grunt in surprise, Quinn turned his head and found Creedy trapped in Rose's happy embrace.

He smiled knowing that's who Creedy was trying to dodge. Creedy managed to show the same exuberant happiness while entirely self-wounding his own pride before prying Rose off of him and heading past her and Jared. Narrowing his eye Quinn looked up at the smoke clouded skies above him before catching sight of Van Zan and Alex heading in his direction. The bald man appeared to be carrying several weapons and other things he probably found in the shack behind the castle or some place else, Alex had nothing in her hand except a rifle that she handed to him once she was close enough; Quinn suddenly grew angry.

At first he thought he was angry at Van Zan (perhaps he was, partly), but he remembered the horrible dream he had when he fell asleep on his bed thinking over what he should say to Creedy after their squabble. He saw his mother die through her eyes, he saw the castle burning to the group, everyone who Van Zan hadn't taken running for their lives, Creedy trying to get to safety in the shelter and he saw himself running to the door just as the flame came over Creedy's body, the door shutting in front of him. If anything there was only one thing Quinn's mind at that very moment, and that was killing that bastard dragon before it killed any more of them. Cocking the riffle he lowered the weapon making brief eye contact with a sullen Alex who looked almost unrecognizable with dirt on her face.

Van Zan came up behind her carrying an assortment of weaponry in a worn green bag by its "worn" green shoulder strap, he placed the items down on the ground when he placed himself in a kneeling position then quickly explained the details of what they had in and how much it. Quinn's brow furrowed; it wasn't much, which meant they had to use what they had sparingly if wanted to survive this entire ordeal. Van Zan seemed to have read his mind when he looked up at him, it was as if he knew he wanted to go and kill the dragon though he hadn't said anything to him.

Perhaps Van Zan knew all that was surrounding them was all the push Quinn needed to get his motivation going. Quinn met the bald man's olive colored eyes for a brief moment before he opened his mouth. "You, me and Alex, head to the cost on the chopper, stick tight to the cliffs--- it'll take us right to the heart o' London," He explained, his voice matching the dark expression of his face. "I know where he lives." Van Zan smiled pleased to hear what Quinn had said. "Your going home," He said. Quinn's expression remained unchanged until he heard someone clear their throat rather loudly behind him, he turned and found Creedy sending a wave his direction with a mock-smile on his face. "Uhh, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but if you go after that dragon, you're mostly likely to die. Or fry," Creedy corrected himself.

"Well he's not going to stop until all of us are dead. I don't plan on letting him doin' this again, Creedy," Quinn retorted, pointing to the burned castle. "I let it off once. He's run out of chances. I'm tired to running." Creedy had nothing to say to that, he simply stared his friend in the eye wondering if he had gone crazy from inhaling too toxic air when the castle was on fire. Without another word spoken between them, Quinn turned to Jared who had come from tending to the injured. "Jared, look after them," He said. Jared nodded wearily. "Creedy, your comin' with me." Creedy's face faltered but had no room for argument, Quinn grabbed his friend by the arm and dragged him toward the helicopter. Van Zan headed off after the two with the bag in his hand, while Alex checked to see if she had another machine gun with her. To her dismay, she only had a .32 Magnum pistol and the machine gun she had been carrying with her. "Damn . . . ," She uttered running off to catch up with the three men ahead of her.

* * *

The helicopter's rotors rang through Creedy's ears as he watched the ocean below them with disdain. If anything he should've talked Quinn out of bringing him along, but he knew it would simply impossible to do so. Once Quinn made up his mind it was made whether he liked it or not, although he did let the young man know how he felt about it. Creedy wasn't one to keep whatever he felt needed to be said inside like most people, which was probably why many in the castle found hm to be quite annoying.

Sighing he stared down at his dirty boots while shifted against on the floor away from Van Zan who sat from across him, Creedy's stomach twisted in knots every time he glanced up at the bald man thinking he wasn't looking (when if fact he was). But he managed to keep his feelings to himself that time for Quinn's sake. Turning his head, looking past Quinn he saw the cliff wall his friend was talking about. Closing his eyes, he leaned up against the helicopter's wall with a sigh. There was no turning back now.

Once Alex spotted a secluded part of the remains of the burning London to land the four of them traveled across the ash covered ground in the shadows of buildings that were standing silent as they could, before they came up on a set of stairs where they hid themselves when a dragon appeared. They remained on the lower part of the stair watching the rather small dragon with fear, Alex looked up at Quinn worriedly, asking if the creature had seen them. Quinn shook his head quickly turning his attention back to the perched dragon. His brow creased in confusion. "What's stoppin' it?" Quinn asked. "Well, whatever it is, it's not us," Van Zan replied his eyes darting across the landscape when a loud hiss filled the air. All four of them immediately ducked lower as several dragons came flying out of the ruined building, fleeing for their lives. The moment they peered up, they found out why; as if materializing out of thin air, the largest dragon any of them had ever seen flew over head of the female dragons snapping its jaws at them. "Food must be scarce, their eatin' their own," Quinn whispered, watching the large dragon snap at its companions. Alex swallowed loudly her body trembling with fear. "C'mon guys were outnumbered, hundreds to four," She whispered. Creedy couldn't object to that observation.

Many of the female dragons made it away from the male, but one wasn't so fortunate; just as it lifted off from its perch the male dragon snatched out of the air, enclosing its jaws over the female's body. Creedy's stomach flopped in disgust as a wave nausea came over him. He found Dragons eating their own kind to be down right horrible and most disturbing. "Well, look on the bright side," Quinn grinned nervously. "We've got him out number, four to one." Creedy however, did not see how they had the advantage over the colossal beast. Once the male dragon flew away, they climbed the stairs quickly and continued onward. Somewhere above them, the Dragon was watching their every movement as they rushed out his line of sight. Shifting in his place, the male began to groom his wing. Quinn lead the way, Creedy was surprised his friend even remembered his home all that well, he could barely remember what his homeland Scotland looked like anymore; it was probably just was bad off as London was but unless he went there himself his mind was left to create a scenario fitting for his former home.

Creedy stayed behind the three not in the least eggar as they were to reach their desired destination, wherever that was. "Down here," He head Quinn shout to them. "There's a series of tunnels we can use to get the center of the city." Creedy slowed his pace he caught up with the others watching as Quinn went down first followed by Alex. "Well, aren't you comin'?" Van Zan asked grinning. Creedy remained silent and walked over to the hole and leapt down, Van Zan followed after him. Creedy felt blind in the dark as he moved across the ground looking for an empty space, hoping no one was in front of him when the sound of a flare being lit caught his attention.

He looked toward Van Zan just the bald man tossed the burning object into a deeper part of what was a series of tunnels. Quinn explained that either tunnel they traveled would take them to their desired destination, hesitantly Creedy followed after the others wondering where the male dragon had run off to. As much as he hated to admit, there was a burning desire deep inside him that also wanted to kill it, the dragon, but Creedy knew better to go against his better judgement and listen to the sheer impulse of his heart. So instead of seeking the creature, he hid from it, silently mourning his mother's death, bringing himself out of his thoughts Creedy watched as Quinn tossed another flare down a tunnel.

"Is it much further?" Creedy mumbled. Quinn turned to at his friend over his shoulder in question. "No, its right the tunnel I sent the flare," He responded. Creedy nodded and they continued onward until they reached the end of the tunnel, finding themselves looking upward where their exit was. _I hate, heights,_ the Scotsmen thought in dismay watching the others head for the gate the spanned around the circular structure. He followed suit (no so eagerly though) and climbed upward beginning to feel as though everything around him was too surreal to be existing, he was oblivious to the fact that Quinn was below until he head someone place their hands against a crushed elevator's structure.

He looked down and found Quinn staring at the disfigured structure getting the idea that the something horrible happened to his friend, took place here. "Quinn!" Van Zan's voice caused both men to cast their glances upward at him. "Use it!" _Meaning?_ Creedy though watching Quinn give a brief nod and began to climb up, the older man continued upward giving his friend enough space to climb. Once they were up out of the tunnel, all four of them jumped down and rushed across ground and took refuge in a charred bus. "Take what weapons you can carry, leave your backs behind," Van Zan ordered as they reached the bottom or what they thought was the end of the bus to unpack their things.

Van Zan stared out of the window of the bus and examined the unfamiliar ground before asking Quinn what was place to set up an attack. "There's a tower in the middle of the city, you can see the entire lay out from there," Quinn explained breathlessly. Alex shrugged her backpack off as she listened to the two men set up a plan, she extended her hand holding the .32maginum gun to Creedy. He stared at the small gun before removing it from her grasp then stared at the blonde in disbelief Alex just shrugged hopelessly.

Creedy sighed in dismay knowing letting Quinn drag him to his death was bad idea, especially if the only weapon he had was a handgun. The four of them were caught off guard when a gust of hot air passed over them, Quinn and Alex peered half way out of the bus only to bombarded by a flash of fire, they jumped back almost falling on their bottoms. "Quinn..." Van Zan grasped Quinn's shoulder bringing the young man's attention to him. "Move!" The simple command sent Quinn hurtling out of the bus running, Creedy watched as the two men headed off in separate directions attraction the attention the dragon as it turned through the sky. The large winged beast came swooping down on Quinn who managed to dodge it with a quick roll across the ground as it flew by.

Quinn yelped in surprise when its tail came crashing down on the ground beside him before it finally flew back into the sky, he scrambled to his feet, running toward the building he ducked in a corner ready to arm his crossbow with the explosive arrows (heads). "The arrows..." When he reached into his jacket he did not feel their presence inside, dropping the crossbow onto his lap he panicky searched his coat for them but to no avail. Quinn trembled at the thought of arrows lying on the ground out in the open where the beast could easily get him. He peered past the wall he was hiding against at the place where he fell before slumping back against the wall still trembling. Closing his eyes, he began to work out a plan on how to kill the beast without the help of the arrows.

* * *

Elsewhere, Van Zan left his machine gun at the bottom of the ladder he climbed, between his teeth the only explosive arrow he carried with him, the crossbow hung over his shoulder by its strap. He could practically smell the dragon the higher he went. Van Zan cracked a half-grin; the damnable creature was going to pay with its life for killing his soldiers, his friends. It wouldn't get away from him this time. Grasping the railing Van Zan pulled himself up onto the platform halfway removing the arrow from between his teeth. They had to time this just right or it wouldn't work.

"_Alex!_" He shouted as loud as he could, not caring if the Dragon had heard him. Creedy and Alex's eyes averted upward toward the building the middle of the burned city spotting Van Zan atop of it, the Scotsman blinked in utter confusion as to what the bald man was doing up there while Alex fought to control her trembling body, she swallowed hard knowing what she had to do. "It about Eight seconds, you run like hell straight to the base of this chimney. Do you understand!" Alex shook her head although the woman knew he couldn't see it, she felt paralyzed by her fear, how on God's earth did he expect her to even run to miles with that beast flying above them.

Van Zan readied the crossbow just in time to catch the sight of the Dragon coming back into sight. "GO! _GO!_" And as if on automatic Alex sprung from her place on the charred bus and ran out into the open moving as fast as her legs could carry her. Creedy kept himself from grabbing her by the waist line of her pants watching in disbelief as the woman made a mad dash toward the chimney, from a distance he could hear Quinn shouting something though he wasn't sure what he said. "Run like the wind, baby!" Van Zan shouted like a madman edging out farther onto the platform.

Alex turned and looked back catching a glimpse of the Dragon coming down toward her like at top speed soaring on the air beneath its wings, she didn't even know where she was going anymore, her legs were the ones guiding her now. "_Come on, big boy!_" Van Zan's voice thundered above them. Alex had long since forgotten why she was running until she reached the base of the chimney, her body collapsed against it when she fell to the ground shaking. The dragon heading upward closing the distance between itself and the bald man standing above him. "That's right...," Van Zan whispered pulling the trigger on the crossbow the moment the dragon opened its mouth to breathe its fire onto him.

The beast's attention averted from Van to the oncoming arrow it breathed it deadly fire onto the object only to have explode in its face. Flames engulfed the front part of the dragon sending Van Zan for a fall onto his bottom. The dragon flew away smoking its right wing and face burned beyond its comprehension, turning around was quiet an effort for the creature as he headed back for the man on the platform. Van Zan laughed in slight triumph as he grabbed his battle Axe, with an enraged cry Van Zan leapt off the platform soaring through the air, his Axe raised and ready. Quicker than the blink of an eye Alex watched her comrade soar and get snatched out of the sky all in that instant, the dragon's tail collided with the platform knocking it off the chimney. Frozen in her place Alex eyed the falling object before rolling out of its way the second it crashed to the ground.

* * *

Creedy did not see the dragon anywhere in sight he jumped out of the bus and dashed across the ground followed by Quinn who seemed to have regained some of his courage much like the Scotsman did. Quinn glanced at his friend before coming to an abrupt halt, he and Creedy glanced around their surrounding area. They did not see Alex anywhere in their line of sight, just as they were about resume running a loud thump behind them caught their attention. "Quinn!" The two of them recognized the voice as Alex's, they made a mad rash toward the smoke-obscured part of the area as the woman came limping out of smoke with the machine gun in her hand. "What happened to the dragon?" Creedy muttered as he rushed off after his friend.

The two men brought themselves to halt beside the woman throwing her arms over their shoulders heading over to a secluded area. Quinn rested Alex against the wall, his hand against her cheek. "I'm okay," Alex breathed quickly. The moment of false safety was shattered when a burst of fire came at them, all three of them dashed out of the area and out into the open. Creedy could hear the dragon low hissing as it dragged itself across the ground unable to fly any longer. They ran past the dragon as it lifted its head in their direction, as he ran Creedy spotted dead in his tracks in front of the path of the dragon's head eyeing the .32 Magnum pistol in his hand before looking up at the dragon.

The creature hissed at him the side of its mouth curling upward in a snarl, Creedy watched as it opened its mouth. Snapping himself out of his trance he jumped out of the way the moment the dragon bathed its fire at him, Creedy rolled backward landing up against a burnt car (he figured was a BMW) before jumping back up. He raised his hand and fired straight at the dragon's eye, as if confirming his aim was correct the dragon howled in pain the vision in his left eye vanished leaving him with poor perception. Its head turned wildly trying to pin point Creedy's location, acting quickly the Scotsman rushed passed the dragon in its moment of helplessness, unsure where Quinn and Alex had gone.

He ducked behind a truck hoping the dragon didn't see him. His arms trembled with fear and realization that he actually shot the creature's eye out. He swallowed hard his heart beat wildly against his chest, Creedy stared at the gun in his hand before glancing upward in front of him. Across from him he spotted Alex and Quinn pointing to someone that was obviously on the side of the truck. Creedy peered past the front of the truck and spotted an explosive arrow beside the wheel. "You come and get it," Creedy shouted unintentionally. The younger man jumped out of his hiding place and slid to the ground grabbing the arrow with ease.

"C'mon Creedy," He hissed under his breath. Creedy scrambled onto his feet and followed after his friend when the dragon came around the corner its only useful eye locking itself onto them. "Keep running!" Quinn shouted placing the arrow onto the crossbow in his hand. Creedy did as he was told he ran past Alex's hiding place so's not to reveal her hiding place to the beast. The dragon forgot all about Creedy and averted his attention toward Quinn, it fired on the Britshman who ducked behind what was left of a brick wall of some sort spared from any sort of damage from the beast's fire. Scrambling to his feet he backed away from the dragon as it slowly advanced on him. Its acid-like drool poured from the sides of its mouth as it readied itself for the final blow that it was sure would kill the man in front of him.

Quinn watched the creature fearful he would miss his window of opportunity, he blinked and that same moment the dragon drew back its head closing its mouth, its chest inflating like a balloon. The dragon opened its mouth and Quinn pulled the crossbows trigger sending the arrow into the creature's mouth down its throat before it had a chance to release its flame onto him. An alien like scream emitted from the dragon when the arrow exploded inside its body fire exited through the sides of his neck. Quinn was thrown off his feet from the force of the dragon's exploding body. He crashed to the ground hard dropping the crossbow. He lifted himself off the ground in pure shock at what had happened, across from him laid the dragon, dead and charred beyond comprehension its head titled to the side.

A smile would have graced Quinn's face had it not been for the painful reminder that Van Zan had been killed. As much as he hated to admit, Quinn still admired the man despite all he did and it didn't seem right that he died. Quinn shifted his head toward Alex who had come out hiding and kneeled down beside him. They stared at each other for a short moment before she broke the silence. "He always knew you could do it," She whispered. There was a hint of despair in her voice but Quinn did not question it. The two of them climbed off their feet with a grunt. Behind them Creedy stared at the dead dragon in bewilderment unsure if he was dreaming or if he died, it was all still too surreal for him to digest all at once. He was surprised he was even alive, he thought for sure he would die when he came here. "--Err," Creedy cleared his throat. Alex and Quinn turned toward him in question weary looks on faces were evident. "We can go now, right?" He asked. Quinn looked back at the dragon then at his friend with a half-smile. "Almost, I've gotta find something first," Quinn replied. Creedy nodded and began to look around patiently waiting.

* * *

_(Several Months later):_

* * *

Creedy sat on the stairs of the nearly rebuilt castle, watching several new people that arrived from France speaking to their new 'leader' Jared. He eyed the blue sky curiously, they were hardly any dragons left to bother them, when they were Quinn, himself, and others took care of them with much effort but was all worth it. Creedy had noticed his friend had toughened up a bit since Van Zan had visited their home, he carried that bloody Axe he had found sticking out of the ground in the former London everywhere he went (except when he was inside the castle of course).

Creedy found it very annoying now and to him, it didn't make Quinn look any more menacing than he did with strange long hair and bushy beard he had grown. Shrugging, Creedy got ready to rise from the sitars, it was about time for him to go back inside he was feeling a bit tired. He looked down at his shoulders when felt someone wrap their arms around him from behind. He looked up at her with a smile. Rose propped her chin on his shoulder with a sigh sitting down on the stairs so that he was sitting between her legs. "You weren't planing on leaving so soon, were you?" She muttered playfully. Creedy nodded trying to stand up, but Rose brought him back down onto the sitars. "Rose, I'm tired," He grumbled in a whiny sort of voice. "I didn't say you had to stay out here forever, just for a while. I just got out here," She complained. Creedy chuckled pulling her close. "Fine. Don't blame me, if I catch a cold. I hate the fall," He uttered. Rose just laughed.

* * *

(FIN) 


End file.
